Fleeting Moments & Stolen Kisses
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: A collection of moments between Hiccup and Astrid. Can they keep their newly evolved relationship a secret from the other riders? How many times can they nearly get caught before the others confront them and ask the direct question? Only Thor knows. LEMONS/Romance/Some spoilers (if you haven't seen Race To The Edge Season 4 turn away now! Lol)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey! Yeah it's been a while since I uploaded anything. Life got in the way as usual. But anyways, here is the latest work from me. It has lemons, it has romance, it has a teeny tiny bit of comedy too. All inspired by Season 4 of Dragons Race To The Edge. So enjoy!

Fleeting Moments & Stolen Kisses

 _By Eagle Alchemist_

One

The morning sun had yet to crest the horizon. Bird song was only just starting, as all the other inhabitants of Dragons Edge island still slumbered. As night began to make way to pre dawn the sky was a blend of hues. Pinks and purples on the eastern edge that melted into midnight blue of the western side. Silently a figure soared through the air towards the burgeoning day.

It was a habit of Astrid's to wake before the sun was up to go flying with Stormfly. Most of the time it was training that had her out so early. But more recently there was another reason for her early rising. For the last two weeks Astrid had been doing a lot more than training with her dragon. Oh yes. A lot more.

Stormfly landed softly in an open area overlooking the sea, thick woodlands at their back, on the far side of the island. Dismounting, Astrid gave her dragon a pat as she scanned the sky. What she so desperately sought wasn't there. A twig snapped behind them and they both spun round, Stormfly's spikes ready to fire. Both ready to fight. A lithe figure emerged, hands up in surrender.

"Whoa whoa! Don't shoot! It's us!" Hiccup remarked.

Astrid let out a breath of exasperation. A simple hand gesture and Stormfly relaxed. The tense moment dissipated as quickly as it had arrived.

"You should know by now not to sneak up on me Hiccup." She teased.

"I know, but it wasn't my intention. Really." He grinned sheepishly, as Toothless and Stormfly ran off playing, he looked at her "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

The way his emerald eyes looked at her, the faintest hint of the sad puppy expression, made her heart melt and her lips curl into a smile. He truly was hopelessly in love with her. And, though she would never admit out loud, she felt the same about him.

As they came together she sighed. Loving the way his arms felt around her. The touch of his hand upon the small of her back and her waist. The scent of him, warm leather and the lingering hint of smoke from whatever blacksmithing task he had last worked on. Laying a hand over his heart and cupping his face she gazed into his eyes.

"Like I'd miss this." She said closing the space between their lips.

Though normally shy, Hiccup held her close. Ever the observant Viking he drank in every tiny detail. The way her body relaxed and fit against his. The press of her soft breasts to his chest. How soft her lips felt and how their hearts seemed to thud in time together. He wanted nothing more than to drown in this moment. In all the fleeting moments alone they gotten since taking things to the next step. Hiccup had loved her for so long. It had felt like an eternity for things to blossom. But here they were, locked in a heated kiss in each others arms.

At first the kisses they shared were short and sweet. But as the days passed and their confidence grew, each kiss lasted several minutes. A previously dormant passion had awoken in the young Vikings and it was getting stronger everyday. With lips locked and tongues duelling, they savoured every taste. Astrid's usually competitive nature took a back seat. She only battled slightly for dominance, preferring instead to succumb to the ever growing assertiveness of Hiccup.

The young man was trying so hard to control his desires. He wanted so badly to explore more than just Astrid's mouth. But he was a young Viking with a great sense of honour. He would never go to that level unless absolutely certain Astrid wanted it too. However that wasn't going to prevent him pouring all that pent up need into each fleeting moment he was able to snatch with the woman he loved. And oh how he loved her.

Requiring oxygen they broke the connection and just looked longingly at each other. The sunlight washing over them, illuminating their faces and giving their eyes a warm glow. Astrid could feel the tender touch of Hiccup's fingers as he lightly traced circles on her back. She could easily read his expression, had been so for years, and it spoke volumes of what he wanted to do. With her. Like moths to a flame they were drawn to each other. A hairs breadth from lips meeting...eyelids half closed...

"Arrgh. Why did we have to do morning patrol today? Hey. Are you listening to me Hookfang?"

The young couple moved apart as though lightening had struck the very ground between them. Anxiously they watched as Snotlout and Hookfang came into view. The brazen bragger gave the pair an odd look as Hookfang hovered. Neither rider nor dragon really grasped the situation.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing!" Was the unanimous reply.

"Okay okay, don't get your tunics in a bunch. Sheesh." Snotlout groused "Come on Hooky lets get this patrol over with already."

Moments after the Monstrous Nightmare was out of sight both Astrid and Hiccup let out breaths of relief. This had been one of the ever growing close calls. Hiccup still felt slightly uncertain about the insisted secrecy Astrid felt the need for. But ultimately he went along with it. With their tryst interrupted the young couple decided it was best to head back to the base. Just in case gossip began to run through the rest of the riders.

But they hadn't a clue that rumours were already circling...though not in the way they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments & Stolen Fleeting Kisses

 _By Eagle Alchemist_

Two

The light was fading on a busy day of drills and most of the riders were sleeping like logs. Toothless was curled on the floor of Hiccup's hut, dozing lightly to the repetitive striking of hammer clanging upon metal. The Night Fury was well used to his rider and best friend working on some project or other late into the night. So focused was the young man he had yet to notice his extended audience.

She watched him working in the light of the forge. His movements seemed effortless. Astrid knew better. He had been Gobber's apprentice for many years and thus had become accustomed to the work. Astrid had no idea what he was working on, but she didn't care. Just watching him was enough to stir her desires. She'd had to wait three whole days to catch Hiccup alone. She didn't plan to pass up the chance for some quality time with her heroic dragon rider. As such, she decided it would be prudent to close the door to Hiccup's hut. The sound roused Toothless from his rest, but once he saw it wasn't a threat, he went back to dozing. But Hiccup had yet to notice. Astrid moved closer, coming around him to a spot where she could be seen.

"What are you working on? She asked.

The hammer stopped mid air. Those emerald eyes regarded her. She looked so beautiful in the warm glow of the forge. Slowly he set the hammer down and turned toward her.

"To what do I owe this nice surprise?" He smiled.

"Oh you know..." She took a few steps towards him "...I couldn't sleep and was about to take a walk when I saw the light from your hut and thought I'd stop by." She stopped right in front of him and ran a finger down the leather that covered his tunic "To see if maybe you had something that could help me sleep."

"Hmm, I think I can come up with something." He gave her that adorable lopsided grin.

The one that told her he was up to something. And boy, was she right. In half a second she was pulled tight against him, one strong hand curled around her side. His trademark scent filled her nose and instinctively she wound her arms around him. Astrid's pulse tripled in speed as she anticipated his lips on hers. Surprisingly though he didn't kiss her. Hiccup's face was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath upon her skin. It was as though Hiccup were teasing her. Making her want to plead for it. He could see it in those azure eyes.

With a slightly devious grin Hiccup closed the gap in a split second. The way he crushed his lips to hers elicited a grateful moan from the normally tough as nails viking. She melted against him like Yak butter on warm bread. The heat of passion lingered just below the surface. A log snapped in the forge and the kiss intensified. She nipped at his lower lip. He grunted and drove his tongue deeper into the softness of her mouth. Languid sweeps of his tongue, hands running up and down her back. A shift in footing and Hiccup lightly pinned Astrid against the table he'd been using. Astrid felt something poking her. It didn't hurt, but strangely it made her ache down below in a way she'd never known before. She craved to feel it more and tugged Hiccup closer to gain full body contact.

The pair lost themselves to the moment. To the pleasure. To the need.

So much so they failed to hear the thud outside. Nor the warning call from Toothless. Until the door opened. Fear struck and Hiccup broke contact faster than a dragon fleeing an eel. Astrid looked flushed. Hiccup looked nervous.

"Ah, what's going on guys?" Fishlegs asked giving them a quizzical look.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." Hiccup stuttered slightly.

"Yeah, nothing at all." Astrid agreed.

Fishlegs regarded them a moment. He knew something was going on, had a fair idea what it was too, but before he could pose another question Hiccup noticed he was holding something.

"Ah, what you got there Fishlegs?" He ask quickly.

"Oh." Fishlegs lifted what remained of his trademark helmet "Meatlug rolled over in her sleep and accidentally crushed my helmet. I saw the light in your hut and realised you were working on something so I came to see if you could fix it for me."

"Sure!" Hiccup exclaimed "Leave it with me it'll be ready by morning."

"Great. Thanks a lot Hiccup, I owe you." Fishlegs smiled.

"Not a problem. What are friends for?" He took the pieces and all but shoved Fishlegs out the door and sent him on his way.

Once the door was closed again both Hiccup and Astrid breathed a sigh of relief. These moments of getting caught were proving harder and harder to talk their way out of. Their eyes met and they seemed to silently agree the mood was gone now. Hiccup kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight. Astrid gave him a wave as she left to return to her hut.

Hiccup set about repairing his friends helmet while trying not to think too hard about the fleeting time with Astrid...because when he did, that ache returned in his gut and he wished she were still there...pinned under him on his bed.

Oh yeah, he wasn't likely to get much sleep this night. Thank goodness for Blacksmithing tasks to keep him occupied till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments & Stolen Fleeting Kisses

 _By Eagle Alchemist_

Three

Mid afternoon on the Edge and Astrid was returning to base. She had spent most of the day training with Stormfly and during that time had inexplicably broken her axe. The handle had snapped and the blades had cracked in several places. Flying back she was feeling angry and elated all at the same time. The former was due to her broken axe, the latter was because said broken axe meant a visit to Dragons Edge's resident Blacksmith. Hiccup. Her boyfriend. Things had been hectic for the last few days so they hadn't gotten any time alone. And Astrid really wanted some alone time with Hiccup. Stormfly landed outside his door and Astrid slid down from her back.

The door was closed. Not a common thing in the daytime. Especially if she wasn't with him. Of course he could just be resting. Being leader was hard work. Quietly she opened the door and entered, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dimmer light. As she scanned the room she couldn't see Hiccup anywhere. The forge was cold. His desk strewn with papers as usual. Moving to it she looked over what ever he had been working on. Various tail designs for Toothless, lists of strategies and curiously some axe designs. Pretty nice ones at that.

Setting her broken axe on the desk she gingerly made her way to the mezzanine level. This was where she found Toothless snoring lightly on his stone bed. Further into the corner stood Hiccup's bed. Silently she approached. Her boyfriend was stretched out on his bed fast asleep. For a moment she just gazed at him. His tussled auburn hair, the peach fuzz on his chin and jaw, those long lashes and how his chest rose and fell gently as he breathed. His hands were resting on his stomach.

Perching herself on the edge of his bed, Astrid leaned over and brushed a few strands of hair out of Hiccup's eyes with her finger. He didn't stir. Completely worn out, she thought. Glancing back towards the doorway she checked the coast was clear. Satisfied Stormfly was on guard, Astrid leaned over more and delicately placed her lips upon Hiccup's. A fraction of a second passed before she felt him respond. Kissing her back. It was such a sweet and tender moment. Suddenly there was a sharp change.

Hiccup's arms came up and wrapped around her, pulling her down atop him. Though in momentary shock, Astrid recovered quickly and began to relish the intensified moment. His hands roamed and she squirmed under his touch. Her legs had to move so she could get closer. The hum of her body demanded more contact. Shifting, she was now laying on him halfway. Torso's were in full contact, legs sharing the lower bed space. The kiss got deeper. Hiccup's left hand found its way into her hair. Astrid's right traversed his side. He bucked a little when her hand got close to his pelvic area and she moaned lightly. That burning heat in her gut grew into an inferno. With every sweep of his tongue and caress of his hands the flames were stoked higher.

She had no idea he was only half awake, still partially lingering in one steamy dream he had begun having. Becoming lost in the embrace, Astrid tried to get a better angle and in doing so her thigh brushed his crotched. The sound that drew from Hiccup was one she'd never heard from him before. It wasn't a moan or a groan but somewhere in between and it made her shiver. Then she felt that poking again. Something very firm and rather hot was prodding her thigh. She moaned and their lips parted for a short gasp of breath.

"Astrid." His deep tone dripped with need and it lit something inside her.

"Hiccup." Her reply was filled with equal desire.

Lips crashed together with renewed vigour. Bodies moved in rhythm as the young couple began to lose themselves in the passion. Hands explored, mouths tasted, pulses raced. The air around the bed was hot and thick and filled with pheromones. His hand found her breast, hers found its way into his hair tugging lightly. Hiccup was about to tug her top up, his mouth left hers to beat a wet trail down her throat, the air leaving her lungs as he did so...she yearned for this to continue...for Hiccup to finish his exploration...she ached for his hand to go lower...much much lower...

Stormfly suddenly alerted and beyond the haze of pleasure she could hear faint voices.

The Twins! They were headed this way! Oh No! No no! They needed to stop this now! Before they got caught in a compromising position.

Astrid tried to speak but her dry throat wouldn't cooperate. Then she felt a nipping on her neck, calloused fingers had worked their way under her top and were dancing on her bare flesh. By the Gods if he kept this up they would surely get caught and have some serious explaining to do.

"Hiccup." She finally managed "Hiccup. Stop. Someone's coming."

She got no reply and he did not stop. Astrid panicked as the voices got closer. Stormfly was very agitated now. She tried to block the doorway. Her calls woke Toothless and he regarded the scene in the room with puzzlement.

"Hiccup! For the love of Thor stop!" Astrid finally extracted herself, only then did she realise he wasn't fully awake "Seriously!?"

One swift punch to his arm and that changed.

"OW!" Hiccup blinked profusely as he lay there rubbing his arm "What the heck was that for?"

Before she could explain the Twins reached the doorway. They stopped and stared a moment. Then muttered to each other about which one was dying. When they looked back towards Astrid they started to ask something.

"Nothing!" Astrid cut them off before one syllable could be spoken "We weren't doing anything. So move along."

"Okay miss bossy pants." Tuffnut groused.

They started to walk away.

"I told you she was the one dying bro." Ruffnut said as they left.

Hiccup sat up, realised doing so felt uncomfortable in his groin area, then noticed Astrid's top. His analytical mind slowly worked through the evidence before him. But before all the pieces could fall into place he noted the scolding look on his girlfriends face.

"Um...did I do something to upset you?" He asked cautiously.

"Really?" She crossed her arms "You really don't remember?"

"Uh, well, I was asleep. Then I had a pretty great dream and next thing I know you punched me in the arm and I woke up." He explained.

Her jaw dropped. Then reality hit. Those emerald eyes shot wide open and he went the color of his tunic. The puzzle pieces snapped into place.

"Oh Gods! A-Astrid I'm so sorry!" He pleaded "I had no idea! I thought..."

"You thought it was all a dream." She finished.

"Yes." He put his hands over his face in shame "I would never do such things without your consent. I swear it."

She sighed and went to him. Sitting next to him she drew his hands from his face. He looked terrified. An expression she rarely saw. One saved for either if Toothless were in trouble or she was. Gods she loved him so much. Her expression softened and she held his hands in hers. He seemed so tormented by his actions, however she wasn't.

"Listen, I had no clue you were asleep still. I wasn't exactly complaining or resisting." She told him "At least not until I heard the Twins coming this way and you refused to stop. So I had to hit you."

"So, you aren't mad about what I was..."

"No."

"And you didn't hate it when I ..."

"Not a bit."

"If the Twins hadn't come along you would have wanted to..."

"Definitely."

Hiccup seemed to relax and looked relived. The last thing he wanted to do was push Astrid into something she didn't want. But knowing she did gave him a confidence boost.

"Hey Bud, why don't you and Stormfly go for a walk or something." He said never looking away from Astrid.

Toothless looked at the pair. He didn't know why they wanted to be alone, but he was smart enough to know he needed to make himself scarce. Leaping down to the lower level he headed out to greet Stormfly. Just before they left the Deadly Nadder pulled the door down to close it. After hearing their dragons move away from the hut, the young vikings moved closer to each other in the low light.

"Where were we?" Hiccup asked softly.

Astrid pushed him back onto his bed and climbed atop him, sprawling out on him.

"Somewhere about here, if I recall." She replied dipping her head to meet his lips.

"Oh yeah." Hiccup grinned as he held her close.

It didn't take long for Astrid and Hiccup to fall back into the bliss of before.

And with their dragons elsewhere they were sure of a little while of privacy to do what young lovers do.

Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments & Stolen Fleeting Kisses

 _By Eagle Alchemist_

Four

Rain fell thickly onto the island of Berk. The deluge had lasted three weeks thus far and many Berkians were fed up with it. Either they stayed home or braved the downpour to head for the Great Hall. The fire there was warm and welcoming, with Mead on tap. There was a gathering at the far end of the hall. Jovial men's voices filled the cavernous space as Stoic and Gobber, along with many others, told stories and relived long ago battles. Laughter, pounding slaps on wood and the clinking of goblets rang out between the voices.

Astrid was sat at a table enjoying some Yak steaks with potatoes, Stormfly just behind her. The other riders were currently challenging each other to Maces and Talons, something that had started back on Dragons Edge. There were a few extra viewers too. She smiled and shook her head. Those guys never changed. The huge wooden door opened letting in a damp chill wind. Astrid looked to see whom had entered and struggled to keep her smile from claiming her entire face.

Hiccup was walking toward her, Toothless at his heels. She took stock as he approached. Droplets of water dripped from his tussled hair, that was now mostly plastered to his forehead and neck. The leather over his tunic glistened from the layer of water on it. His red tunic darker than usual due to being wet through. Her pulse quickened just at the anticipation of Hiccup coming closer. He was smiling. The kind of smile that told Astrid he was pleased about something. Probably a new gadget or tail fin or some other crazy creative thing he had come up with. She didn't care right then, just the way he looked was all she was focused on. Hiccup stopped on her right side, but remained standing.

"Hey."

"Hey." Astrid mimicked "So, are you going to sit down?"

"Actually, no." He scratched the back of his head "I, um, wanted to show you something."

"Show me what?" She seemed to be looking all over him to locate the item.

"Well, it's not here. It's at my house, actually."

"Oh?" Her curiosity was piqued, in more ways than one.

"Yeah. So do you want to come see it?" Then he quickly added "I'd really like your opinion on it."

"Sure I'll take a look." She got up "But yo0u know I won't sugar coat my answer."

"Oh I know." He grinned and then whispered "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Acting as normal as possible the pair headed out, their dragons close behind. Thankfully Hiccup's house was fairly close by. After another shower the pair were inside again and shaking off the worst of it. As well as being sprayed by their drenched dragons. Said dragons settled on the floor on either side of the hearth. Hiccup started up to his room, Astrid followed and when they reached his room she noticed something on his desk wrapped in cloth. He picked it up and turned to face her. She had no clue what it was, but it was long. The cloth his any other clues. Her eyes lifted to his and she raised a brow.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"Okay, so, I was trying out some new designs..." He began.

Tail fin, Astrid thought.

"...and after a half dozen failures, I think I finally found the right balance."

He began to unwrap the item. She expected to see some new version of the tail fin for Toothless. So her expression was one of complete surprise once the item was revealed. It wasn't a fin at all. It was an axe. A really nice looking axe at that. Her hand ran lightly over the handle. Hiccup watched her with bated breath while she examined the axe.

From the base there was a metal skull shaped end that almost perfectly matched those on her waistband. Above that was a section of sheep's wool, held in place by a tan leather strap coiled around it. Her fingers passed that and brushed over the raw wood. Dark like her current axe. More tan leather strapping let to the head, which was held in place by dyed red and blue straps. The blades were curved more than any axe she had seen. Creating a crescent moon arc on either end, giving the entire axe head an oval shape. The added width of the blades were supported by metal plates held fast with rivets and the cap shaped metal tip completed the piece.

Not saying a word, Astrid picked up the axe and began turning it, swinging it and tossing it from hand to hand. The axe was well balanced. Almost like it had been made to her taste and abilities.

"So..." Hiccup questioned.

"Feels good. Nice weight. Perfect length for the handle. Blades are great. The crescent moon style maximises on the potential damage area. All in all a good solid axe fit for a Viking." She told him.

"Okay. Great." He looked pleased.

Astrid sensed there was more to this. After all, if he had made an axe and wanted her opinion he didn't need to show her in private. Hiccup could see in her eyes that she was getting suspicious. It was time for him to come clean with his girlfriend.

"Um, Astrid..."

"Yes?"

"You said it was a solid axe fit for a Viking. Right?"

"I did." She replied.

"Well, would you say it's a good axe for say...you?" He asked tentatively.

Hiccup watched as those azure eyes glanced at the axe and then back up to his face. Reality dawned.

"Hiccup, did you make this axe for me?"

"I did." He gave her that shy, adorable look that always made her think back to the Hiccup of years passed.

Astrid turned the axe in her hands. She was so touched by his gesture. So much so, words failed her. Hiccup was suddenly nervous. Astrid wasn't normally so quiet.

"A-Astrid? Are you..."

The axe was set down with care. She went to him. Wrapped her arms around him and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. She felt relax. His hands settle on her waist. Her kiss returned. Something things however had changed over the weeks since they had become a couple. Over time, each make out session grew in intensity and exploration. Astrid edged closer. Forcing Hiccup back against the desk. Lips moving together. Tongues sweeping and savouring. Astrid's hands slid into his hair. In turn his drifted up her back. Hearts pounded. Pulses raced. A now familiar heat began to build in her gut. She pressed her pelvis firmly against his.

Hiccup responded with a small buck of his hips. The pair moaned softly. As her right hand gripped gently onto his hair tugging slightly, his left hand trailed over her ribs, finger tips dancing lightly over the side of her bosom. That move elicited a sound from Astrid that he had only recently learned was a great big YES for him to explore more. To try more. Astrid had no inkling as to what Hiccup was about to do next. That one sound caused a new sensation within him. A passionate flame, like none before. Never breaking contact and not missing a beat, Hiccup turned the tables on Astrid.

She could feel the now familiar firmness poking her and when Hiccup pressed a little firmer against her she was treated to the most delicious sensation in her gut. Suddenly the man she loved broke the kiss. They both panted heavily. Before she could utter a single word, he swept half the papers off his desk and lifted her up onto it. Now he stood between her legs and pressed against her in a new area. She gasped, as his mouth attacked her neck like a starving dragon let loose on a pile of fish. Sucking, nipping and running the tip of his tongue along her pulse point.

"Ahhh...Hiccup." She breathed, once again tugging at his hear.

His response to the hair tugging was to grind against her. She moaned wantonly. He groaned deeply. He had no idea why doing that felt so good, but he absolutely wanted more. Hiccup was just about to lose himself with Astrid. The young couple were about to experience a whole new level of pleasure together.

Then the door of the house opened and big booming voices filled the lower level.

Hiccup froze. Astrid froze. It was like they had both been hit by a Flightmare's paralysing blast in their moment of intimacy. Both felt a wave of fear wash through them. The pair seemed to hope if they didn't move, make a sound or breath they would go unnoticed. But then Hiccup lifted his head. Their eyes met. And realisation hit.

The dragon!

"Hiccup!" Stoic bellowed as he started up the stairs.

The pair panicked. Astrid jumped off the desk and tried to straighten her clothing. Hiccup seemed lost, turning his head this way and that as it looking for an answer. Just before Stoic reached the upper level, Astrid punched Hiccup's arm. That move acted like a reset switch. Stoic entered the room. He noted the pair seemed like they had been interrupted. But he was smart enough not to ask why. He did _not_ want to have that talk with his son.

"Uh, dad. Did, did you need something?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"You missed a heck of a show up at the Great Hall son." He laughed heartily "Gobber dared your friend Tuffnutt to a contest."

"A contest?"

"Aye, a drinking contest." Stoic roared with more laughter "Boy got through three mugs before he fell off the chair, passed out cold!"

Hiccup and Astrid nervously laughed along with his father. After a few moments all three slowly stopped laughing and let out a calming sigh.

"Right." Stoic clasped his hands together "So, I'll leave you two to...whatever you were...well..." Stoic seemed lost for words.

"Yeah. Right...what we were...discussing. Right Astrid?"

"Right. Discussing. Planning." She quickly agreed.

Awkwardly Stoic left the room and went back downstairs to rejoin Gobber. Once they were sure he was gone, the young couple breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Astrid said quietly.

"Too close." Hiccup added.

"We seriously need to start finding a better place where nobody will interrupt us." She said crossing her arms.

"Agreed." Then Hiccup posed an idea "Or, you know, we could just tell everyone about us."

She gave him the same look as the time he had attempted to put his foot down with her. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Or, or not."

"I vote not." Astrid relaxed "I should head home."

"Alright. See you in the morning?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course." She passed close enough to leave a quick peck on his cheek "We'll go flying. Early. And far from Berk."

"Deal." He smiled and watched her leave.

As Toothless came upstairs and settled on his stone bed, Hiccup flopped out onto his own bed and pondered how to solve a certain issue he was having. A very hard issue. One that throbbed insistently every time he thought of his feisty, blonde haired and blue eyes girlfriend.

He sighed and tried to sleep. Though he already knew, his dreams would be filled with all the things he wish he could do to Astrid. Thor help him.

_XXXX_

 _ **Okay guys! That I'm afraid is it. The finale instalment. I know I know there are probably a lot more scenarios out there but sadly the muse has left me and so I won't attempt to force it, because well you know, if you force it what you get is utter dragon turd. So anyway, thank you all for reading and for the positive comments (you know who you are) and I shall see you all sometime again soon I hope. BYE!**_


End file.
